1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a cover assembly for the box of a pick-up truck. The invention is more particularly directed toward a cover assembly for the box of a pick-up truck employing a rigid cover that can be mounted on the box in a manner so that the cover can be lifted to open the box from either side or from the back.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Rigid covers that close the open top of a box on a pick-up truck are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,522, for example, discloses a rigid cover that opens up the box by lifting it up from the back. This cover is pivotally connected at the front to the back wall of the cab of the truck. The cover easily disconnects from the pivot connection allowing easy removal when required. However this cover cannot open from either side allowing easier access to the front part of the box. U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,814 shows a rigid cover that can be lifted from either side, and from the back of the box, and that is easily removable when required. However, the connections employed to attach the cover to the box are not very secure and the construction does not lend itself to being easily locked in place when closed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,061 discloses another rigid cover that can be lifted from either side but this cover requires selective removal of hinge pins depending on which side of the cover is to be opened and thus is awkward to use form either side.